wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolf's Group/Roleplay/Archive 1
Molekit looked around boredly. "I'm hungry." she complaned to Stone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:42, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Well then let's start at the fresh kill pile " Stone says Molekit followed. "Shouldn't there be more cats?" she added when they reached the pile. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:47, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "There will be soon I hope we just started a moon ago " Stone says dropping a mouse at their paws "And just how are we supposed to eat this?" Molekit meowed pointing at the mouse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:51, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "We also have some rabbits " Stone says "How do we ''eat it you fool!" Molekit yowled, whipping her tail around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Oh here " Stone grabs the soggiest piece of prey dropping it in front of the kits Molekit looked like she was going to vomit. "We're eating that?" she whispered to Seedkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:31, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "No Stone no here "Wolf says dropping some mushed prey at their paws Seedkit takes a small bite " so good " Seedkit says Molekit ate some of it. "It's okay..." she lied, it was really great to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Now Stone next time feed them the good stuff now ill take over the tour who wants to see where you'll get to sleep" Wolf asks "I do." Molekit squeaked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:08, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Wolf hops onto the rafter holding Seedkit and Molekit " You get to sleep in the leaders den " Wolf tells the kits setting them in their newly made nests "Cool!" Molekit curled up. "Do we have a new Mom?" she asked. She missed the feeling of a mother, sure she liked Wolf but a mothers touch was speciel. ---- Io had followed Wolf and the kits. She wanted to skin them a moment before nut now she didn't, she wanted to make sure the two young kits were okay. She peered through a bush, not seeing them, she headed deeper into their "home". [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:21, November 21, 2015 (UTC) " lo were up here she will be your mom if she is okay with it " Wolf says ''He saw me!? ''"Woah, woah, woah," Io began, jumping up beside them on the rafter. "You want ''me ''to raise those rats? No! I never even joined your group, you don't even know me and you trust me to take care of your kits? how dare you! Not every she-cat is a sweetheart like your stupid mate was." Io snarled and lept at Wolf and dug her claws into her gray fur. She felt his blood well inbetween them. ---- Molekit looked at Seedkit. "I like her." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:28, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "well if you didnt care about them then why are you here " Wolf asks flinging her off -- " Me too she is so cool " "Not every she-cats built to be a mother." she hissed and flew at him again. She was in pure fury. She wasn't gonna give up all too easy. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:36, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "if you dont want to take care of them youll have to leave dont worry Seedkit and Molekit ill find you another mother well im waiting for you to leave " Wolf tells the she cat "Go die in a hole curled up and alone." Io huffed and scampered off. --- Molekit nodded at Seedkit. "I wish she was our mom." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "i know but she obviously doesnt want to " Wolf says " come will finish the rest of our tour then ill find you a mom if its okay with you we will all learn some battle moves " "Great!" Molekit squeaked and gave a little bounce. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:52, November 21, 2015 (UTC) after Wolf had shown them everything Wolf sat in front of them "What would my kits like to do" Tangle waited for her mate Falcon to come over to her Tangle was soon going to have his kits "Battle train, Shorewillow never let us." Molekit stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:36, November 22, 2015 (UTC) " What " Wolf gasps "Well your father does follow me " Molekit lept to her paws and chased after him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:10, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Okay show me what you know " wolf says Seedkit started batting Molekit with her small paws Tangle saw Wolf leave with the kits ''i guess Wolfs got a lot on his paws she licks her dirty paw Molekit saw a butterfly and chased it into a hole. She was deep under the hole when she heard a growl. She turned and saw a large shape moving to her. She squeaked and began to turn to flee but the thing clamped it's jaws around her tail. She screamed at the awful pain. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:11, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Wolf gasped and attacked the thing " nothing will hurt my kits " Wolf says growling Molekit looked at her tail, as the thing, a bager, let go. It was snapped in the middle and she could see the bone of it. It looked about ready to fall off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Oh Molekit I'm so sorry " Wolf says One cat pulled her tail off, she now had a stub where it had been. She looked at it sadly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:21, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "You'll still be my strong and brave daughter no matter what you look like cats may think you're super tuff " Wolf says Seedkit licked her sisters ear Falcon came back with a mouse and rabbit he drops them in the fresh kill pile and goes over to Tangle Venom poked her scarred face into this groups camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:32, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Birch who was watching the camps entrance stood up "hello who are you " "Shut your mouth, I'm here to speak to your leader." Venom growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:36, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "He's out right now would you like to wait for him " Birch asks trying not sink her claws into her "Sure." she said coolly and sat beside him without moving. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:40, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Let's get back to camp Stone knows about herbs he might be able to help " Wolf says picking up Molekit when they got back Wolf looked at Venom wolf sets Molekit down and looks at Birch "Why is she here " Wolf asks "She wants to speak with you " Wolf turns to Venom "follow me " Wolf demands "birch take my kits to Stone " Venom followed Wolf. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:53, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Wolf hops onto the rafter "what do you want " "I'd like to join your group." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Alright you may " Wolf says taking the answer at a surprise "May I be your deputy? I will be as loyal as a twoleg to it's nest." Venom meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Wolfs eyes widened " I guess but put one paw the wrong way and you will not be welcomed " "Of course." Venom said licking a paw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "As your first duty send some cats on a patrol hunting and border I have to check on my kits " Wolf says Venom left the den and looked for the cats. "You!" she meowed pointing at Stone, and Falcon. "Patrol, now." she stated. "i'll lead." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:11, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Who put ants in her pelt "Falcon murmurs Venom gave Falcon a warning glance and padded into the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Falcon gave Tangle one last lick and headed toward Venom "How's your tail " Wolf asks "Okay..." Molekit repiled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:23, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "That's great come you need some rest " Wolf says "Who are you anyway " Stone asks Falcon shoved stone "Her names Venom " Venom crouched as she saw a bird. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Falcon saw a rabbit and raced off leaving Stone alone Venom killed the bird. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Falcon killed his giant rabbit he was going to give it to Tangle when he got back Stone had a small mouse Venom flecked her tail and returned to their camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Falcon headed toward Tangle dropping the rabbit at her paws Tangle smiled then felt a sharp pain " their early she mews Tangle soon had 4 kits a black she kit a gray and ginger Tom a gray she kit and a ginger Tom ( do you want to be any of them patch) (how about the ginger tom with the black she-cat?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:49, November 23, 2015 (UTC) (( okay their names in order are Nettle Golden Hazel and Dust ) "Oh my we get cat's to play with" Seedkit says "Cool..." Molekit replied quietly. ---- Dust nuzzled Hazel's ear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Whats wrong" Seedkit asks -- Hazel squeaks "Nothing." Molekit meowed. "Well.... we have 'kit' at the end of our names, but everyone else doesn't, shoudn't they get normal names?" ---- Dust squealed and kicked Nettle. Nettle hissed and hit him back and the two began to fight. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Lets ask Wolf to change it " Seedkit says heading toward their father -- Hazel purrs Tangle purred at her kits Molekit followed. --- "Stop Nettle!" Dust wailed while she kicked him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Daddy Molekit has a question for you " Seedkit says shoving Molekit in front of him -- Tangle picks up Nettle and she sets her down next to her and starts licking her head "Can your cats have Clan names?" Molekit asked. --- Nettle purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Wow anything for you guys" Wolf says " Ill get that set up " Wolf says " Would you like to help " Wolf asks his kits -- Tangle loved Nettle because she was just like her Nettle squeaked. --- "Yeah!" Molekit meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (We should archive this) Wolf hops onto the rafter "All cat's gather around the rafter" Wolf calls (it can wait a little bit before we do) Dust raced to see what was happening. --- "Can I chose the warrior names?" Molekit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Of course" Wolf says -- Seedkit looks at Molekit "What do you think of our dad now " Seedkit whispers "Awesome." Molekit whispered back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:00, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit purrs "You guys are getting warrior names." Molekit mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Wolf looked at his kits they had changed since he first met them if Shore does find them they won't want to leave "I want Tangle to be Tanglethron, Falcon, Falconwing, Stonenose, Venomheart and the kits the same but with kit at the end of their name." Molekit meowed loudly for everyone to hear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You forgot about me and Wolf " Birch yowls "I'm thinking of the perfect names, Birchface and Wolfhowl." Molekit meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:23, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit looks at Molekit "he's the leader " Seedkit whispers "There's already a Wolfstar though." Molekit whispered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:35, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "True" Seedkit whispers. "Do you mind if I made a announcement" wolf asks Molekit Molekit nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:38, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "As leader of this group I give my daughters the names Molepaw your mentor is Birchface and Seedpaw your mentor is Venomheart " Wolf announces Seedless jaw dropped Molepaw squeaked and padded up to Brich. Venomheart waited for Seedpaw to come to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Venom " Seedpaw says calmly "Hello." Venomheart repiled in the same tone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:23, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What should we do" Seedpaw asks-- Birchface nods to Molepaw Hazelkit hopped up and down "I want to be a apprentice " she squeaks "Battle train i guess." Venomheart meowed. --- Molepaw flecked her stumpy tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yay" Seedpaw mews -- "Hey mind if we join you" Birchface asks Venomheart "Whatever." Venomheart flecked her tail coolly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Birchface rolls his eye A white Tom suddenly appears in front of Seedpaw "Molepaw can you see him " Seedpaw whispers "Who are you?" Molepaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:37, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Rockit " the Tom says -- "who " Seedpaw asks "Why are you here?" Molepaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:57, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I am here to congratulate you on your new names and answer any of your questions " The cat called Rockit says Molepaw just stood there. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:04, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Well do you have any questions I can answer for you " Rockit mews "''Who are you?" Molepaw asked. "And where's Shorewillow and Viperclaw?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I'm your brother " Rockit says. "Your our brother? why aren't you here?" Molepaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I died " Rockit says "Oh... sorry about your... death.... where's mom and Viperclaw?" Molepaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:39, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Starclan sent them on a journey " Rockit says "don't we want to ask if Wolfraven is our real father " Seedpaw whispers "Is Wolfhowl our father?" Molekit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:44, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Rockit nods "Danger may lay ahead of your path " Rockit says disappearing Molepaw sat down. "Why did Mom go on the quest?" she asked Seedpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:51, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know " Seedpaw mews "what did he mean about the danger " Molepaw jerked. "Maybe StarClan sent Shorewillow to stop the danger?" she asked thoughtfully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:56, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know there was something weird about the way he acted when we asked the question " Seedpaw says nervously "What if it's Venomheart? she's creepy and weird AND mean." Molepaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:02, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe should we tell Wolfhowl " Seedpaw asked ( can you archive this) "What are you two talking about" Hazelkit asks "Nothing." Molepaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:22, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yes go find Tanglethorn " Seedpaw says nudging the young kit "Well should we tell Wolfhowl about what Rockit said" Seedpaw asks her sister "Okay..." Molepaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:27, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Wolfhowl sat on the rafter as his daughters approached " Hello what can I do for you" Wolfhowl asks "Wait Molepaw who do you like better Shorewillow or Wolfhowl " Seedpaw asks suddenly Molepaw sat for a moment. "Wolfhowl..." she murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Me too k let's tell Wolfhowl what Rockit told us " Seedpaw says "Okay." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:30, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Wolfhowl nodded as Seedpaw told him everything "I think the danger is your mom " he lies "Her? she's a bit weak if you ask me." Molepaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:34, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Come on let's go on a border patrol just the three of us " Wolfhowl said "Okay." Molepaw squeaked and ran outside. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:42, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Now do you smell anything " Wolfhowl asks Molepaw "I smell loner." Molepaw answered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:44, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Well let's go chase them off " Wolfhowl says "want to do the honor " Wolfhowl asks Molepaw "Yeah!" Molepaw mewed, unsheathing her claws and ran to the scent. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:47, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Hey I'm coming too " Seedpaw mews "Hello Wolfraven I'm here to rip your pelt off " Shorewillow growls "That voice sounds familiar" Seedpaw meows "Mom?" Molepaw yowled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:37, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow looks up" Molekit Seedkit " Shorewillow asks-- Seedpaw growls "she wanted to use us as slaves " "It's Mole''paw now." Molepaw groweld [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:42, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Sweeties I've been looking for you " Shorewillow mews Wolfhowl came out of the trees to see Shorewillow "You won't get my kits " Wolfhowl growls standing in front of them Molepaw looked at Seedpaw. "She didn't even notice my tail." she growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:58, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "She must not love us " Seedpaw growls "Get out of here!" Molepaw hissed leaping from behind Wolfhowl. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "But your my kits he's evil"Shorewillow says "Shut up and leave." Molepaw growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:07, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow looked at them sadly Wolfhowl gave a little smirk Shorewillow raced off tears coming out of her eyes Rockit suddenly appears Molepaw lashed her tail. "Now what?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:52, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Your safe I have a feeling she won't come back hey want to set some new borders " Wolfhowl meows "Okay." Molepaw huffed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "What's wrong " Wolfhowl asks "I'm mad at ''her." Molepaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "I am too but we can't dwell on that we're supposed to be having a great time " Wolfhowl says putting his tail around Molepaw "Yeah... your right..." she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:53, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Come on I didn't tell Venomheart we were doing this " Wolfhowl said "Okay." Molepaw mewed and began to do what they were supposed to do, [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 05:04, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Well it's getting late we better head back " Wolfhowl was glad his plan worked they didn't want to be with Shorewillow Category:Roleplay Category:Browse